rctfandomcom-20200223-history
The Complete Rides List
For a list of all of the scenery in each game, please see The Complete Scenery List. The Complete Rides List below includes rides from each original game and their expansion packs. Roller Coaster Tycoon Transport Rides *Miniature Railroad *Monorail *Chairlift This is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Suspended Monorail Gentle Rides *Haunted House *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Observation Tower *Car Ride *Spiral Slide *Bumper Cars *Space Rings These are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Cycle Railway *Cycle Monorail *Crooked House *Miniature Golf *Circus Show *Ghost Train *Flying Saucers Roller Coasters *Wooden Roller Coaster ]]*Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster *Standup Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Single-Rail Roller Coaster *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster These are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Wooden Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Reverser Roller Coaster *Wooden Twister Roller Coaster *Steel Wild Mouse Roller Coaster *Steel Twister Roller Coaster *Heartline Twister Roller Coaster *Flying Roller Coaster These are found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Air Powered Roller Coaster *Inverted Wild Mouse Roller Coaster *Suspended Looping Roller Coaster Thrill Rides *Scrambled Eggs *Whoa Belly *Swinging Ship *Go Karts *Swinging Inverter Ship *Motion Simulator *3D Cinema * Gravitron This is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Roto-Drop This is found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Enterprise Water Rides *Water Slide *Log Flume *River Rapids *Boat Hire This is found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *River Ride This is found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Jet Skis *Raft Ride *Water Coaster Shops & Stalls *Ice Cream Stall *Fry Stall *Pizza Stall *Burger Bar *Drink Stall *Cotton Candy Stall *Popcorn Stall *Balloon Stall *Souvenir Stall *Information Kiosk *Bathroom These are found in Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions and onwards: *Hot Dog Stall *Exotic Seafood Stall *Candy Apple Stand *Hat Stall These are found in Loopy Landscapes and onwards: *Fried Chicken Stall *Coffee Shop *Lemonade Shop *Doughnut Shop *T-Shirt Stall Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 *1920s Racing Cars *3D Cinema *Air Powered Vertical Coaster *Airship Themed Monorail Trains *Anaconda Ride *Art Deco Food Stall *B- Movie Giant Spider Ride *Balloon Stall *BarnStorming Coaster *Battering Ram Coaster *Beef Noodles Stall *Black Death Ride *Blob From Outer Space Ride *Bobsleigh Coaster *Boomerang Coaster *Bullet Coaster *Bumper Boats *Burger Bar *Candy Apple Stall *Canoes *Car Ride **Carnival Float Ride- Butterfly Cars **Carnival Float Ride- Frog Cars **Carnival Float Ride- Lizard Cars **London Taxi- Black Cab Ride **Pick-up Trucks **Racing Cars **Sportscars *Cash Machine *Caveman Cars *Cerberus Coaster *Chairlift **Chairlift Cars **Ski-lift Chairs *Cheshire Cats *Chicken Nuggets Stall *Chinese Dragonhead Ride *Chinese Junk Swing Ride *Circus *Coffee Cup Ride *Coffee Shop *Compact Inverted Coaster *Condor Ride *Conga Eel Coaster *Cookie Shop *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster ]]*Cotton Candy Stall *Crocodile Ride *Crooked House *Cyclops Ride *Dhow Water Ride *Diamond Ride *Dinghy Slide *Dinosaur Egg Ride *Dodgems *Dolphin Ride *Donut Shop *Double Deck Carousel *Double-deck Observation Tower *Dragon Coaster *Dragonfly Coaster *Drink Stall *Elevator *Enterprise *Faberage Egg Ride *Ferris Wheel *Fighting Kite Ride *Fighting Knights Dodgem Cars *Fire Cracker Ride *First Aid Room *Floorless Roller Coaster *Flower Power Ride *Flower Power T-Shirts *Flying Boat Ride *Flying Roller Coaster *Flying Saucers *Flying Turns *Fried Chicken Stall *Fried Rice Noodles Stall *Fries Shop *Fries Stall *Fruity Ices Stall *Fun House *Funnel Cake Shop *Gangster Car Coaster *Ghost Train *Giga Coaster *Go-Karts *Great White Shark Ride *Hall Of Mirrors *Harpies Coaster *Hat Stall *Haunted House *Haunted Jail House *Haunted Mansion Ride *Heartline Twister Coaster **Bengal Tiger Roller Coaster Cars **Twister Cars (Starting Reverse) **Twister Cars *Hedge Maze *Hippo Ride *Hot Chocolate Stall *Hot Dog Stall *Hot Rod Coaster *Hover Bike Tide *Hover Car Ride *Hoverboard Coaster *Huskie Cars *Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster **Hyper-Twister Trains (starting reversed) **Hyper-Twister Trains *Hyper Coaster *Ice Cream Cone Stall *Iced Tea Stall *Information Kiosk *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Roller Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Italian Police Ride *Jet Pack Booster *Jet Plane Coaster *Jet Skis *Jousting Knights Coaster *Junior Roller Coaster **Ladybird Trains **Log Trains **Witchity Grub Ride *Killer Whale *LIM Launched Roller Coaster *Launched Freefall *Lay-Down Roller Coaster *Lemonade Market Stall *Lemonade Stall *Limousine Roller Coaster *Log Flume *London Bus Tram *Looping Roller Coaster *Mace Ride *Magic Carpet *Mandarin Duck Water Ride *Meatball Soup Stall *Merry-Go-Round *MicroBus Ride *Mine Lift *Mine Ride *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Mini Golf *Mini Helicopters *Mini Roller Coaster **Automobile Cars **Jaguar Ride **Lion Ride **Rocket Cars **Russian Cars **Toboggan Cars *Mini Suspended Coaster **Sputnik Suspended Flying Coaster Cars **Swinging Cars *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Miniature Railway **American Style Steam Trains **Mahara Steam Trains **Steam Trains With Covered Cars **Steam Trains *Monorail **Retro-Style Monorail Trains **Small Monorail Cars **Streamlined Monorail Trains *Monorail Cycles *Monster Trucks *Moon Juice *Motion Simulator *Motorbike Races *Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster (Multi-Dimension Trains) *Neptune Ride *Neptune's Seafood Stall *Oak Barrel Ride *Observation Tower *Ostrich Ride *Outrigger Ride *Pegasus Ride *Penguin Bobsleigh *Pirate Ship *Pizza Stall *Polar Bear Roller Coaster *Police Car Coaster *Police Chase Coaster *Popcorn Stall *Pretzel Stall *Pterodactyl Coaster *Raptor Races Coaster *Restroom *Restroom *Reverse Freefall Roller Coaster **Koala Ride **Reverse Freefall Car *Reverser Roller Coaster *Rhino Ride *River Rafts *River Rapids *River Styx *Roast Sausage Stall *Roto-Drop ]]*Rowing Boats *San Francisco Tram *School Bus Ride *Sea Food Stall *Seals Roller Coaster *Seaplane Ride *Side-Friction Roller Coaster *Skidoo Dodgems *Snow Cups *Soap Box Derby Racers *Soft Toy Stall *Souvenir Stall *Soybean Milk Stall *Space Rings *Spinning Wild Mouse *Sprial Roller Coaster *Spiral Slide *Splash Boats *Stampeding Herd Coaster *Stand-Up Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *Star Fruit Drink Stall *Steeplechase *Sub Sandwich Stall *Submarine Ride *Sujonkwa Stall *Sunglasses Stall *Surfing Coaster *Suspended Monorail *Suspended Roller Coaster **1950s Rocket Cars **Football Ride **Gorilla Ride **Sloth Ride **Suspended Swinging Airplanes **Suspended Swinging Cars **Swinging Floorless Cars *Swans *Swinging Inverter Ship *T-Shirt Stall *TGV Train Roller Coaster *Teleporter *Time Machine *Toffee Apple Market Stall *Tommy Gun Ride *Top Spin *Trams *Trebuchet Ride *Triceratops Dodgem Cars *Trilobite Boats *Turtle Water Ride *Twist *Twister Roller Coaster *Valkyries Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster *Vintage Cars *Virginia Reel *Water Coaster **Coaster Boats **Manta Ray Ride *Water Tricycles *Wild Mouse **(Mine Cars) **(Mouse Cars) *Witches Brew Soup *Wondon Soup Stall *Wooden Roller Coaster **Articulated Roller Coaster Cars **Mine Cart Ride **Stage Coach Roller Coaster Cars **Wooden 6 Seater Cars **Wooden 6 Seater Cars (starting reversed) **Wooden Roller Coaster Cars *Wooden Wild Mine Ride *Wooden Wild Mouse *Yellow Taxi Coaster RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Roller Coasters *Air Powered Coaster *Bobsleigh *Compact Inverted Coaster *Corkscrew Coaster *Dingy Slide *Floorless Roller Coaster *Flying Coaster *Flying Turns *Giga Coaster *Heartline Twister Coaster *Hyper Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Lay Down Roller Coaster *Log Flume *Looping Roller Coaster *Mine Ride *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Mini Coaster *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Multidimension Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Rafts *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Reverser Coaster *River Rapids *Side Friction Coaster *Spinning Wild Mouse *Spiral Coaster *Splash Boats *Stand-Up Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *StrataCoaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Tilt Coaster *Twister Coaster *Vertical Roller Coaster *Virginia Reel *Water Coaster *Wild Mouse Coaster *Wooden Roller Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine *Wooden Wild Mouse These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Alpine Coaster *Giant Flume *Glider Coaster *Half-Pipe Coaster *Hershey's Stormrunner *Roller-Soaker *Sea Serpent Shuttle *Sky Rider *Turbo Bikes *White Water Rapids These can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Coasterball *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Extended Coaster *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Spinning Steel *Splitting Coaster *Towering Coaster Junior Rides *Buffalo Roundabout *Floundering Ferry *Flying Saucers *Merry-Go-Round *Monster Ride *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter *Spiral Slide *Tea Cups Ride This is found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups This is found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Dinosaur-Go-Around Thrill Rides *Bucking Bull *Chairswing *Double Swinging Inverter *Enterprise *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *Gravitron *Lasso *Launched Freefall *Mine Drop Ride *Motion Simulator *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship *Revolution *Roto-Drop *Rotor *Rotovator *Roundup Ride *Sky Sling *Sky Wheel *Spider Top Spinner *Swinging Inverter Ship *TNT Vortex *Top Spin *Top Spinner *Twister *Zipper These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Aileron *Discus *Disko *Double SkyWheel *Giant Slide *Gyrator *Kaos *Octopus *Parachute Drop *Pounding Surf *Power Boat *Rip Tide *Sky Swing *Spin Doctor These can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Barn Stormer *Claw of Doom *Insanity *Loop the Loop *Loop-O-Plane *Meteorite *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *Sky Swat *Tagada *Thunder Bobs *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Whirling Dervish Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Canoes *Jet Skis *Mini Sub *Rowing Boats *Swan Boats *Water Tricycles This can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Windsurfer Gentle Rides *3D Cinema *Circus *Crazy Golf *Crooked House *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Ghost House ride *Kara Oki concert *Laser Battle *Mirror Maze *Planetarium *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Spooky Wheel *Trampoline *Western Wheel *Wild West show *Zero-G Trampoline These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Aquarium *Dolphin Show *Killer Whale Show These can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Insect House *Lion Show *Nocturnal House *Reptile and Amphibian House *Tiger Show Transport Rides *Chairlift *Elevator *Mini Railway *Monorail *Suspended Monorail Trains *Trams These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hop-on Hop-off Transport Trams *Water-Based Transport These can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Air Boat *Elephant Transport *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport Pool Slides and Rides Note: All of these are exclusive to the Soaked! expansion pack. *Aqua Blaster Slides *Body Slide *H2Oslide Bowl *Inflatable Ship *Lazy River *Ring/Raft Slide Other Rides *Car *Cheshire Cats *Double-Deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Mini Helicopters *Monster Trucks *Motorbike Races *Observation Tower *Soap Box Derby Racers *Squeaky Cycles *Steeplechase *Vintage Cars This can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hershey's Kissing Tower This can be found in the Wild! expansion pack: *Quad Bike Animals Note: All of these are exclusive to the Wild! expansion pack. Additionally, all of these have male/female and adult/baby versions. *Camel *Chimp *Elephant *Gazelle *Giraffe *Gorilla *Grizzly Bear *Hippo *Horse *Kangaroo *Leopard *Lion *Mandrill *Orangutan *Ostrich *Panda *Panther *Polar Bear *Rhino *Tiger *Zebra Category:Rides